Lost almost forever
by greysgreys
Summary: AU-Derek chose Addison over Meredith, and just when she found out she was pregnant, she couldn't do it to Derek, so she left, and she never wanted her daughter to find her father. Of course that her daughter had her own minds.
1. All of me

**It was just an idea that I had and I had to write it :)**

* * *

Meredith Grey was walking around in circles in her living room. It was New York, and the rain didn't stop. She just kept on calling to the one number she had, but no one answered her. "Hello?" she heard the familiar sound on the phone.

"Alexandra Grey!" Meredith ranted to the phone "Why didn't you answer the phone?"

Meredith could feel her daughter rolling her eyes. She sat on one of the chair in the room and leaned back "Mom, relax, auntie Cris and I went to buy pizza." she said

"For the one million time, Alex, stop calling me auntie Cris." Meredith heard her best friend, Cristina Yang ranting as well. She knew that her daughter could get someone crazy.

"How's your day? Did you see Seattle?" Meredith asked Alexandra. "Did you wear a coat? Because it's freezing outside and you have school next week and I don't want you to get sic-"

Alexandra sighed loudly as her mother started talking too much. "I'll be fine, auntie Cris is taking care of me." she said and Meredith heard Cristina ranting something again.

"Can you please give me your aunt on the phone?" Meredith asked and heard her daughter calling Cristina.

"Hey mer," Cristina said "your daughter is almost as crazy as you are."

Meredith laughed and quickly started booming her with questions. "How is she? Is she eating enough? Because sometimes she thinks that she is fat so she doesn't eat even though she is so skinny, but you know.. teenagers. Oh, and I put some extra cash in the pocket of her lagged if you need and-"

"Mer, stop it, you're freaking me out!" Cristina said and Meredith giggled.

"I'm sorry, it's just that she was never that far from home alone." Meredith said, still worrying.

"Don't worry, I'm taking care of her."Cristina tried to calm her down.

"And you didn't let her go near Seattle Grace, right?" Meredith asked.

"No, even though they have the best pizza near to the hospital." Cristina joked, but Meredith didn't make a sound. "Meredith, I will try my best to get her far away from Derek Shepherd. I promise."

* * *

Cristina was at work and Alexandra was bored at home. She had nothing to do, she was just sitting at her really dirty and messy apartment all alone. Owen, Cristina's husband was at work too, so she was there all alone.

The only reason she was in Seattle was because she needed to see more colleges, and in Seattle there was good ones. And the only reason her mother let her to go to Seattle was only if she'll sleep at Cristina's house.

There was nothing to see in the TV, she just sat on the couch like a lame ass loser and kept changing the channels. She suddenly felt hunger, so she started to walk down stairs. She didn't even noticed the scarf that were in one of the stairs, she immediately fell down and rolled down the stairs.

Her head felt heavy, and she could barley move. A tear rolled down her eyes. "Keep it together." She whispered to herself, trying to stand up, but she couldn't. She moved one hand to her head and then she saw blood running on her fingers. "Oh my god." she said out loud.

She crawled to the phone, she tried to stand again, but she couldn't, the one thing she could do was to bring on hand in the hair, in a hope that she will get to the phone, and she did. She got the phone and smiled.

There was no reason of smiling, but at least she knew she would be okay. She started dialing the only phone number that Cristina gave her in emergency, the phone number of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.

"Dr. Karev speaking." Alexandra heard a familiar sound of one of her uncles. "Hello?"

"Uncle Alex!" the girl shouted

"Alexandra? Grey? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I-Im at aunt Cristina place, i fell.. I can't move, please help me."

"Okay, Al, don't worry, we'll be there in a few seconds." Alexandra smiled and she heard the phone hanging off.

After a few seconds, or maybe hours, Alexandra couldn't even see the time, she heard people opening the door. She just lay here like an idiot. Her head still bleeding and she still couldn't move her legs. "Somebody.. help me.." She said as she saw someone who looked good.

"Hello sweetie, we're gonna take care of you." the handsome man said to her as he lifted her up from the floor. All of her body was hurt, and he could see it. "I know it's hurt, but i promise you everything will be fine." he promised her.

Alexandra nodded and closed her eyes as she felt the pain and the tiredness starting to get effect on her.

"No! Don't close your eyes." the man said and started "I'm Derek Shepherd," she saw that the man, who apparently his name is Derek, was trying the best that he could to not let her sleep. "What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Alexandra," I said, but she doubted he heard her "Alexandra Grey."

Derek looked in shock. He mouth wide opened, his eyes as well. He carried her to the paramedic and they drove to the hospital. "What your last name again?" he asked, probably forgot. That's what she thought.

"Grey, Alexandra Cristina Grey." she said.

"And your mother name?" he asked

"Why is that important?" Al wondered.

Then she remembered that her mother is probably going to freak out when she'll hear it. "Because we need to know for who to call."

"Oh, her name is Meredith Grey." She said, and his eyes wide open again. What's wrong with people? she thought "but Cristina Yang is the one who responsible on me here."

"That doesn't matter," he said and looked down "we'll be in the hospital in a few seconds, don't worry." he said and she nodded "and your father name?" he asked.

"I don't have a father, he died in the army before I was born." She said the story that her mother always told her. That he was a brave man. Derek looked uncomfortable, and still in shock. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked "I mean, are you okay?" she asked him.

Derek took a deep breath "Yes, I am just fine, and how old are you?" he asked her.

"Eighteen." she said and he stood up, starting to cough really fast and loud. "Are you okay?" She saw that they got into the hospital. Al heard the sound of her aunt yelling.

"Shepherd!" she said "you shouldn't be in here!" she said and he looked at her.

"Is she my daughter?" he asked, and then, I really fell asleep.


	2. Just give me a reason

**I'm very glad to know you like it! There aren't a lot of Meredith and Derek fanfics. Sorry there aren't a lot of MerDer, don't worry, next chapter if full of Drama. Review pls :)**

* * *

Alexandra opened her eyes quickly. She felt a big headache and held her head with her hands. She looked around, to see a hospital room, while she wore a hospital cloths. She tried to remember what happened, but the only thing she did remember was falling down the stairs. "Shit!" she said to herself "my mom is gonna kill me."

She tried to move around but she was connected to a lot of things that she didn't even understand. Then, she felt someone sleeping on her hand.

"Auntie Cristina!"Al called out loud and she saw Cristina jumping off the chair.

"Alexandra Grey! Did you know how much we've been worry about you?" she said.

Al rolled her eyes and laughed a little. "I didn't know that a fall from the stairs could make such of a mess."

"That's not funny. Do you know how many yells I've got from your mother?" Cristina said and Alexandra started to panic.

"My mom! Is she mad? Please don't tell me she is here." Al said

It was Cristina's turn to laugh. "Oh you're in so many troubles." she said "Young lady would be stupid to say. She's already on her flight back in here."

"C'mon, what did I do?" Alexandra complained "How much time did I sleep?" she asked

"Five hours. The attending head to check up your head but you're going to be fine." Cristina said

Then, Alexandra remembered. She remember that attending. "Aunt Cristina?" Alexandra said in a serious voice.

"Yes, little Grey?" Cristina asked, also serious.

"What do you know about my father?" she asked and Cristina's face fell down.

"Well.. he was um.. in the army, right? and he.. died." she mumbled, not looking at Al.

"Yes, but did you know him?" Al asked.

"I did know him." Cristina said.

Al smiled a big smile. "And how was he?" she asked

"Your mother and I used to call him McDreamy." Cristina smiled.

"Why?" Al laughed

"Because he had this all act, he chased your mother until she dated her, and he had this hair.." Cristina said.

"Hair?" Al asked and laughed again.

"Yes, this dreamy hair." Cristina said and they both laughed together.

* * *

Meredith flew at Seattle. She got crazy when she heard her daughter passed out. She knew it was a wrong thing to send her to Seattle, and she was stupid to do that. She knew that she was overprotecting mother, but she had no other choice. Troubles seemed to find her daughter, just like they fined her mother.

She walked into the hospital. It haven't change much, only a few little things. "Meredith!" she heard the familiar voice of Alex Karev and she turned around with a big smile on her face.

"Alex!" she said and ran to hug him, wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back, they haven't seen each other for three years. The last time they did was when Alex and Cristina went to visit her in New York. She couldn't help but being happy to see this place and her friends, she just hoped she wouldn't run into Derek Shepherd. "Where's Al?" she asked and Alex smiled.

He leaded her into Al's room. "You know that she looks just like Shepherd, right?" he asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Keep your voice down." she told him as they walked into the room, seeing Al and Cristina laughing and talking.

"Alexandra Helena Grey! You are in so many troubles young lady!" Meredith said and Cristina tried not to laugh.

"Mom it wasn't my fault that I fell, I didn't do it on purpose." Alexandra said.

"Please, like you didn't still the lollipop from the store when you were five." Meredith said and Al rolled her eyes.

"I was five years old!" she said "and you didn't buy it to me." she tried to deafened herself.

"Give the girl a break Mer, she has a headache from hell." Cristina said and smiled to her best friend.

"And you! You promised you'll take care of her." Meredith said to Cristina.

"There was trauma, for god's sake Meredith she is a big girl." Cristina said

"You know why I didn't want her to be alone." Meredith said "and it's not the time to talk about it."

* * *

Meredith said hello to the people she saw. Trying to avoid the Neuro department, and mostly hiding in her daughter's room.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" she heard her daughter voice talking.

"Sure sweetie, about everything." she said and smirked a little.

"I think I might imagined it, I don't know, but before I passed out, there was this guy, and he kept asking about my parents, but.. he asked auntie Cristina if I am his daughter." Alexandra said "Did I imagine it?" she asked.

"Honey, I think you did." Meredith lied "Your father died, in the army, before you were even born."

"I know, I was just making sure." Al said and smiled to her mother "Plus, I have a father, Finn." she said.

"I know, he is like your father. And he loves you a lot, I promise you." she said "Oh, I almost forgot I needed to update him, I'll go out and call him.I'll be right back." Meredith said and walked out of her room to the outdoors.

She ran to a tree and threw up just like in her first day as an intern. She stood up and took a mirror from her bag, she didn't want her daughter to see her in that way. She couldn't handle that anymore. She wanted to tell her daughter to truth, but first, she needed to go back to New York, where her home was, and her boyfriend Finn.

"Meredith?" she heard the familiar voice behind her, her heart beating really fast, and she didn't even smile.

"Hello Derek."


End file.
